The Way You Are
The Way You Are Ghostbusters Involved Jake Kong Jr. (final appearance) Eddie Spenser Jr. (final appearance) Tracy the Gorilla (final appearance) Ghost Buggy (final appearance) Ghosts Busted Prime Evil (final appearance) Brat-A-Rat (final appearance) Count Freeze Fib-Face (final appearance) - Ghost Gummed by Tracy and Ghost Removed by Jake Kong Jr. Apparitia (final appearance) - Ghost Gummed by Tracy and Ghost Removed by Jake Kong Jr. Scared Stiff (final appearance) Fangster (non-speaking role) (final appearance) Haunter (non-speaking role) (final appearance) Mysteria (non-speaking role) (final appearance) Long John Scarechrome (non-speaking role) (final appearance) Sir Trancelot (non-speaking role) (final appearance) Frightmare (final appearance) Allies Jessica Wray (final appearance) Belfry (final appearance) The Wizard of Blackstone Ghost Command Items Dead Letter File (final appearance) Ansabone (final appearance) Skelevision (final appearance) (moral only) Equipment Used Ghost Dematerializer Ghost Gummer Ghost Remover Ghostbuster Backpack Portable Skelevator/Transformation Chamber Locations Hauntquarters Ghost Command Castle Blackstone Vehicles Ghost Wheeler Plot After a brief run in with Fib-Face and Apparitia, Jake Kong Jr. and the rest go out to a movie and leave Eddie Spenser Jr. and Belfry to watch Ghost Command. Meanwhile, Count Freeze makes a deal with Prime Evil and he lends Castle Blackstone to the Count, who tricks Eddie into coming to the castle. When Eddie's friends follow him, they are quickly frozen by Count Freeze, but Eddie escapes. While wandering through the castle corridors, feeling very sorry for himself, Eddie comes across the Wizard of Blackstone, and after talking about how he wishes he was somebody else, is transformed into the mighty Hero of Blackstone by the wizard. In this new guise, Eddie is able to free his friends and defeat the ghosts all by himself, but upon learning that his friends are worried sick about him, he decides that he'd rather be himself than some unknown hero, and asks the wizard to return him to normal. Moral Skelevision: "Eh, hi folks. Eddie asked if he could tell you something. Eddie?" Eddie: "I just wanted to tell all you boys and girls what I learned today. I found out making a mistake isn't the end of the world. You see, when you do something wrong, your friends and family don't stop caring about you. So the next time you make a mistake, just admit it. Yeah, and don't forget, it goes both ways. When someone in your family or a friend makes a mistake, hey, let them know you still care." Trivia * Jake uses the Portable Skelevator/Transformation Chamber on his own, and an abridged version of the transportation sequence feauturing only him is seen. * Eddie, in the guise of the Hero of Blackstone, reuses several animation sequences from Filmation's He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, most noticeably He-Man's "screen punch" (also known as his "Super Sunday Punch"). * This was the final episode of the series in production order. Gallery FGB65-01.png FGB65-02.png FGB65-03.png FGB65-04.png FGB65-05.png FGB65-06.png FGB65-07.png FGB65-08.png FGB65-09.png FGB65-10.png FGB65-11.png FGB65-12.png Category:Ghostbusters Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Rich Trueblood Category:Episodes written by J.Larry Carroll